A Total Drama Reunion
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Chris calls the orginal cast back for a reunion. Will Alejandro and Heather be able to patch things up after five years?


A Total Drama Reunion

Alejandro sat at the bar in Playa Des Losers drinking a beer. It had been 5 years since Total Drama World Tour ended and Alejandro was now 22 and single. He hadn't been able to move on from her. Her name made his chest ache. She had been the one to tell Chris to get him a real doctor and not to Darth Vader him like Chris and Chef had tried. He looked around for her and found her talking to Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen. Duncan and Courtney had gotten back together shortly after the Hawaii fiasco. Gwen was back with Trent after he apologized for throwing the game to help her win. Surprisingly, Sierra and Cody were together as well. They were with her little group. The bar was empty except for Alejandro. Nobody liked him anymore. Not even Owen. He turned away and finished his beer.

"Another please." He asked

"It's not going to help Alejandro." Said the bartender Chef "You should just talk to her."

"I can't she won't let me."

Alejandro stood up and walked outside. He'd only had the one beer so he wasn't drunk. He walked up a hill and stood at the edge of the cliff staring down. It was just like the one in the first challenge of Total Drama Island. That's where he'd first seen her. She had been ruthless and cutthroat like was well had been. He'd changed since then but no one believed him when he tried to apologize. Now he decided to jump. Maybe a shark would eat him and he'd be put out of his misery. He stood at the edge to do it.

"Yo estoy triste Heather y todo el mundo mas. Yo estoy triste." He whispered

"Yo amo tu Heather mi Tesoro."

Alejandro posed to jump and before he did someone grabbed his arms.

"Don't Alejandro!" said an all too familiar voice

"Why did you stop me Bridgette?" Alejandro asked "Don't you hate me like everyone else, including your boyfriend."

"No I don't hate you. You know I can't hold a grudge that long."

"Neither can I." said another familiar voice

"Sierra, I thought I felt two hands on my arm. Why don't you hate me? I got you kicked off the show Bridgette and I made you think Cody had a thing for Heather Sierra. How can you forgive me after all I've done? I deserve to die."

Alejandro went to jump again when Bridgette cried

"What about Heather? Do you understand what losing you will do to her?"

"She doesn't care! She kicked me in mi huevos and sent me down a volcano! She let me get trampled and get almost killed by piping hot lava! How does that show she cares?"

"She regrets it now. She feels so ashamed she won't talk to you. She told me herself since we are best friends now." Sierra explained

Alejandro looked at them. He felt the tears pouring down his face.

"She doesn't want me. She made that clear in Hawaii."

"Why don't you talk to her? She'll explain. If what we said is a lie go ahead pitch yourself off the cliff but I can guarantee you we aren't lying." Sierra told him almost yelling

"By the way we aren't the only ones who aren't mad Geoff isn't either. He can't show it in front of his friends. Duncan is his best friend and after what you did to him by flirting with Courtney, Duncan can't forgive you. Neither can Gwen and Courtney, but if they see you talk to Heather and stop wallowing in self pity they will forgive you. I know it." Bridgette cried also close to yelling.

"I'll talk to Heather but she won't' listen."

Bridgette and Sierra grinned as Alejandro turned to go back. They walked with him inside. When they entered everyone stared. Geoff and Cody looked like they were on the verge of tearing him limb from limb. Bridgette and Sierra walked over to them. Bridgette took Geoff's and Sierra took Cody's.

"What are you doing with him?" Cody asked Geoff just grinned knowingly

"Stop it Cody! You don't know him. None of us did. Bridgette and I know now. You don't have to be friends with him but we will." Sierra cried

This stunned everyone especially Cody. Sierra never spoke to Cody like that it was amazing. Geoff and Bridgette just grinned

"It's the same for me." Bridgette said looking at her boyfriend

"Alright I don't mind. I'll try to be friends with him too babe."

Meanwhile Alejandro was working up his courage to talk to Heather. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you Heather please?" he asked tentatively

"I've been waiting for you to ask that." Heather grinned

They walked upstairs to Alejandro's room. Everyone had a room for the whole weekend. They shared with each other in alphabetical order. Alejandro was sharing with Cody. Heather was sharing with Izzy and Sierra since there was an odd number of contestants.

"Look" Alejandro began "I'm sor" Heather cut him off

"Don't say it! I should be saying sorry. You opened up to me and I sent you down a volcano and let you almost get killed. I'm sorry okay Alejandro I'm sorry and shouldn't forgive me no matter what say. No matter how much I beg you shouldn't forgive me because I don't deserve you. I don't deserve a guy who loves me like you do. So just yell at me. Tell me you never want to see me again. Leave me to cry like you've left so many other girls. Just go Alejandro go."

Heather then began to cry. Alejandro pulled her close to him. He let her sob into his chest as he spoke.

"Heather my love my treasure I won't leave you to cry. I love you so much. I've loved since I watched you on Total Drama Island with my sister Anita. I tried out so I could meet you. I also wanted to do something better than Jose. If I won a million dollars I'd be better than him. I was wrong. As the game progressed I felt myself really falling for you. I felt myself making sure you were safe when I could. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time you faced that condor. After I lost the money and you I was so depressed. Then Jose visited me in the hospital. He told me I was wrong to do what I did and he was disappointed in me. He explained to me what I was worth to him, my parents, and Carlos and Anita. He told me Anita had been crying since she saw me almost die. He said she'd been having nightmare after nightmare about losing me. Also, about what I did to those girls. She dreamt it was happening to her. I felt so bad I began to cry. I told Jose everything. How I loved you. I told how it was my fault you didn't trust me when I told you everything on the volcano. He patient and kind to me. He told me to talk to you. If you didn't want me fine. I'd at least get closure. He told me he'd always be there for me. He said he was sorry for what he'd done to me over the years, to cause me to almost die. He told me, he told me he loved me. No matter what he did to me he loved me so much. After he left Carlos stopped by. I told him what Jose had said. He said agreed. He said he loved me too. So today I planned to talk. I tried to get drunk but Chef would only give me one beer. I went outside and climbed up to the cliff. I prepared to jump, but Bridgette and Sierra stopped me. They convinced me to talk to you. Now here I am. I forgive you for everything Heather mi Tesoro but you don't have to forgive me mi amor."

"Alejandro, I forgave you when you apologized to the others earlier. I also have been practicing telling you this but here it goes: Yo amo tu Alejandro. Yo amo tu mas de cualquier cosa."

Alejandro smiled "Yo amo tu tambien Heather. Como mucho como tu amas me."

Heather looked confused so Alejandro translated

"I love you too Heather. As much as you love me."

"So want to tell everyone the news?" Heather asked

"Si"

They walked downstairs hand in hand. Everyone stared at them. Bridgette and Sierra grinned. They walked over to them.

"Congrats guys." Bridgette said

"Yeah congratulations." Sierra agreed

Geoff and Cody came over. They shook Alejandro's hand.

"Congrats Dude." Geoff said he nudged Cody's arm

"Yeah congrats."

Gwen, Trent, Courtney, and Duncan walked over and congratulated Heather. Then they warned Alejandro to take care of Heather or he'd have to answer to them. Next came Beth, Katie and Sadie. Then Owen and Izzy. Then Eva, DJ, and Noah. Justin, Tyler, and Lindsey came next. Then Chris and Chef. Then they all looked at Harold and Leshawna. They didn't come over to them.

"We still haven't forgiven you Ale-jerko." They replied

It was at that second Alejandro began to cry again. Everyone near him including Eva turned to comfort him. Gwen and Duncan glared at Harold and Leshawna. They looked at each other and grinned. Duncan and Gwen began whispering to each other about the prank they obviously planned to pull on Harold and Leshawna. It would work they'd only need help from Geoff and Sadie. They were their roommates. The reunion restarted with everyone minus Harold and Leshawna talking to Alejandro and Heather. It was an awesome reunion for everyone.

They all got a nice laugh in the morning when Leshawna and Harold came downstairs with itching powder in their pants and drawings all over their faces. Also complaining that they couldn't find their mirrors.

The End

**Author's notes**

**Yo estoy triste Heather y todo el mundo mas. Yo estoy triste.** **– I am sorry Heather and everyone else. I am sorry**

**Yo amo tu Heather mi Tesoro – I love you Heather my treasure**

**mi huevos – my eggs**

**mi amor – my love**

**Yo amo tu mas de cualquier cosa. – I love you more than anything**

**I know Heather and Sierra aren't friends but I thought she'd be better than Bridgette cuz Heather does hate her a lot more than Sierra. I thought Harold and Leshawna would be the two to not forgive him for what he did. I had Gwen and Duncan pull a prank because I figured that's something they'd do to them. I added the mirrors because Duncan and Gwen took them so they couldn't see the prank. As you can see I am a Duncan and Courtney fan and a Gwen and Trent fan.**


End file.
